postcontentfandomcom-20200214-history
House Tour
"House Tour" was the 7th video uploaded to the POSTcontent channel. TRANSCRIPT [ The video opens on us staring at the cameraman's feet. The floor is still covered in black plastic. As he leads us around the room, we see clothing scattered on the floor. The white bucket from previous videos is back, still covered in the red substance. ] CAMERAMAN: Hey guys. I thought m-maybe some of you guys wanted to know more about where I live, so this is my room, my bed, my bucket... [ He points the camera directly into the bucket. All that is in it is two black gloves and the red. ] CAMERAMAN: Because I get a bit sick sometimes... [ He turns the camera away and over to his desk. Next to it is a bundle of thick rope. ] CAMERAMAN: And this is where I keep various types of rope... [ The phone from Constraint Tutorial buzzes loudly again, and the cameraman turns to look at it. It doesn't light up or show any evidence that there was any notification. He turns away to continue his tour, heading to a door. ] CAMERAMAN: If we go outside- [ He reaches his hand out to open the door, but hesitates before he does. A few seconds pass, and he opens it anyways. ] CAMERAMAN: We have the hallway... And a couple other doors I try not to touch. And, the bathroom. [ As he talks, he is walking through the hallway to the end. He pushes the handle down on the last door on the left, but it is locked. ] CAMERAMAN: ...Huh. [ He puts the camera down to look through the lock on the door. The angle is bad, so it's hard to make out anything, but distorted noises come from the bathroom. The cameraman pulls away from the door. ] CAMERAMAN: Must be occupied. Now, I don't usually go downstairs, unless it's absolutely necessary. [ As the he walks to the staircase, we see all the furniture in this room is covered in clear plastic. As he talks, he begins to step down the stairs. ] CAMERAMAN: BUT, for the sake of my official Youtube house tour, I thought I'd make an exception. [ There are several paintings on the walls of the stairs and downstairs as well. Once he gets to the bottom, he walks up to another door before sighing, waiting a few seconds, and opening it. The furniture here is also covered in plastic. The cameraman is now whispering. As he looks around, we see one of the light fixtures rocking from side to side. Either the cameraman doesn't notice, or it isn't concerning to him, as he doesn't seem to address it. ] CAMERAMAN: And here we are... Huh. Doesn't seem that bad, actually. Hmm. Thanks, Youtube. For helping me make this step. Yes. Yesss- [ The video ends abruptly in the middle of his "yess", as he stares at one of the paintings. ]